Mistakes, Misunderstandings, and A Second Chance
by SoccerBabbexx3
Summary: As I walked past him, I felt sad. Unbearably sad. As his cologne filled my nostrils, I was brought back into time. All the way back to the beginning, before everything was lost. Omg guys..... 261 Hits and 259 Visitors.... that's awesum.... u guys da best


As I walked past him, I felt sad. Unbearably sad. As his cologne filled my nostrils, I was brought back into time. All the way back to the beginning, before everything was lost.

_**Flashback**_

_"Did you send me the carnation, Draco?" I asked, holding the lovely flower in my hand. He paled, more than usual. He looked like a ghost._

_"What are you talking about?" he asked, nervously. I took that as a yes. I got on my toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_"That was really sweet of you. Thank you." I closed my locker my locker and left, swinging my hips. After a moment, his footsteps got louder as he ran to catch up with me._

_"Hey wait!" he called. I stopped in my tracks, smiled to myself, turned, and raised an eyebrow._

_"Yes?" He had reached me by the time I turned around. Although his face was a mask of calmness, his eyes gave him away._

_"I was j-just wondering if you would like to, maybe, go to a movie, say tonight at 6, possibly, if you want to." he asked. Oh my Merlin! I can't believe this was happening. I smiled._

_"I'd love to."_

_***End Flashback***_

Merlin, this dude is driving me crazy. I took in my surroundings. I was the last person in the hall. Everyone had gone home, even Draco. Or so I thought. When I went to my locker, instead of opening it, I slit down to the floor and let myself get lost in another, less pleasant memory.

_**Flashback**_

_I sat down at the piano. For a moment, I pondered on what to play. Then it came to me. We Belong Together by Mariah Carey. I sang along with the piano, unaware of the person in the shadows. As I sung the final note, I heard clapping behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned in my seat to see who it was. _

_"Ron." I said as he got closer. Shit._

_"Bravo." he replied. I got up and backed away a little._

_"W-w-what are you doing here?" I wondered while backing away, but it made no difference. He kept coming closer and closer until I was trapped against a wall. Terrified of what he might do, I made a run for it, but I didn't get far before he had pulled me back. Ron had me pinned against the cool surface of the wall within seconds. With one hand, he held both of mine. With the other, he caressed my cheek. I was terrified to death. _

_"Let me go." I demanded, struggling to get free. His grip on me tightened._

_"No, bitch." He replied, dropping my hands, only so he can kiss me. One of his hands was groping my breast, and the other was..... down south. I kicked him in the nuts, punched him, grabbed my bag, and ran._

_***End Flashback***_

"I fucking hate you, Ron! I hate you!" I screamed, the halls were empty, so my voice cutting into the silence. The next memory was the worst one. It happened right after the piano scene.

**_Flashback_**

_As I ran, I saw a glimpse of blond hair, coming really close. I accidently ran into it. I looked up at the most gorgeous face I'd ever seen._

_"Draco!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him. Feeling him stiffen, I looked up into furious grey eyes._

_"Don't fucking touch me." he spat out, moving away from me._

_"Draco, what's wrong?"_

_"You should bloody know! Go back to your fucking boyfriend! We're through!" he shouted._

_"No! No, Draco, you don't understand. It's not what it seemed like. Please-"_

_"Save your excuses. I don't wanna hear them. I thought you were different. I gave up everything for you. Everything. But you're just the rest? Nothing but a whore. Sorry, I meant mudblood whore." A whore? Oh, no he didn't. _

_"A whore?!? How can you say that? I don't understand how you think I would choose Ron over you! He only has one thing on his mind. You-"_

_"Which he got because you're a fucking whore!"_

_"First, I didn't sleep with him. I'm still a virgin. Second, **he** kissed **me**, in fact he forced himself on me. Third, I fucking punched him for you. But, you know what? If you want to jump to conclusions without the whole story. Fine, act like that!" I shouted._

_"Actions speak louder than words."_

_"and yours just wrote a novel. We're over." I said and slapped him. I turned but then stopped._

_"By the way, when Ron comes to school tomorrow with a black eye, I don't wanna hear it." With that, I left._

***End Flashback"**

"Oh, Draco. How could you not believe me? Why didn't you know I was telling the truth?" I sobbed, tears falling from my eyes to my cheek to the floor, but I didn't move to wipe them away. I didn't care. All I cared about is Draco. Who I lost. The last memory came at me full speed.

Flashback

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me." Draco asked, but I was still mad at him. I continued walking ignoring. If he didn't trust me enough to know I was telling the truth and needed Ron's black eye to finally believe me, I didn't want anything to do with him.

"Please, Hermione. Forgive me. I'm so sor-"

"Sorry?" I asked, finally coming to a stop. He nodded. Yeah, right.

"Really? Because if you were sorry and really loved me, you wouldn't have doubted me. You wouldn't need Ron's black eye to know I didn't do anything but be faithful to you, but then again, I'm nothing but a mudblood whore, aren't I?" I said, putting my hands on my hips. He flinched. Good!

"Hermione, please." He replied. No.

"No Draco, sorry doesn't make everything okay, it doesn't make what you said okay, and it doesn't erase the pain you caused." I told him, walking away again, but he just wouldn't give up.

"Hermione, I-" he started, but Ginny, Merlin bless her, came up behind him.

"She doesn't want to hear it Draco." pushing past him, she came up to me and put an arm around my shoulders. After a moment, I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"One more thing Draco."

"What?"

"Go to hell, jackass." I told him, turned back to Ginny, and added,

"I fucking hate you." I didn't have to look at him to know I had hurt him, but for the moment, I didn't care. He hurt me, so I did the same. Just to add salt to the wound, I swung my hips.

*End Flashback*

By the time I came back to the present, my sobs took over my whole body. Unable to lean against my locker, I lay down on the floor. I felt weak. Very weak. I fought to stay awake, but it was a losing battle. As my eyelids drooped, I saw a figure walking, no running towads me, but it was so far away, I couldn't see who it was. As the figure came closer, a familiar cologne filled the air.

"Draco." was the last thing I said before the darkness won over.

*******

Working on the sequel... coming out soon.


End file.
